Pokemon truth or dare!
by ahsokazami2001
Summary: Title says it all. Contestshipping, Ikarishipping, pokeshipping, and Conflictshipping.
1. Pilot

**I don't own anything! This is a Truth or Dare pokemon fanfic. If you like pokemon, this is the story for you. Well, I should tell you this. If you read my Bakugan fanfic and you like it and you like pokemon you will like this! ENJOY! or face my wooden stick. *glares* PM me for your truths or dares (and if you can't review!) See ya!**

**~Characters**

**-Misty**

**-Ash**

**-Gary**

**-Leaf**

**-Brock**

**-Harley**

**-Drew**

**-May**

**-Dawn**

**-Paul**

* * *

"HELLO!" I said, happily.

The only people who were in there were Me, Pooch, Ash, and Misty.

"Where is the rest of them?!" I yelled, "If they aren't here by the next episode I'm not gettin' paid!"


	2. Episode 1

"Welcome to Pokémon truth or dare!" I said. I looked at the room was me, Pooch, Misty, Ash, and Harley.

"Why is Harley here?" Ash asked.

"Because he's Harley!" I said, smiling, "He's funny and cute! And he makes good cookie's!" I hugged Harley and he smirked.

"Of course! I'm great and cool!" He said. Pooch laughed.

"This is the first time she's acted like a fangirl!" Pooch said, "In her other one...She was mean and rude!"

"I won't be to Harley!" I said. I was eating one of his cookies and he gave one to Pooch and she ate it.

"It's great!" She said. Harley smirked and sat back in his seat.

"Somebody wanted to see Harley's creepy room." I said.

"My creepy room?" Harley asked. A smirk made its way to his face. Ash and Misty gulped.

He took us to his creepy room in the studio and Misty and Ash almost fainted.

His room had headless baby dolls chained to the room. Pictures of peoples faces crossed out. Needles in a doll that looks like May. pokemon dolls that are cute and fluffy with ropes tried around their necks and with knifes where their hearts are.

"Well...We'll accept them by PM! See ya in next episode!" I said.


	3. Episode 2

"Hello!" Harley said, "Welcome to Pokémon Truth or dare! Are first on is from Vulpix's fire! Dares first!

**HARLEY: Give Dawn a makeover.**

**ASH: Act like Pikachu.**

**PIKACHU: Act like Ash.**

**MISTY: Hit brock with a frying pan every time he hits on a girl.**

now truths...

**PAUL: How do you feel about Dawn?**

**ASH: Why is the first pokemon that you catch in every region a flying type?**

**DAWN: How do you like about the makeover Harley gave you?**

and she wants to bring in Barry!"

"I'll go get him!" I said, "Pooch! You're in charge! Harley can help you!" I left.

Pooch smiled.

"Harley! Give Dawn a makeover!" She said and Harley grabbed Dawn.

"Don't worry darling! You will look fabo!" Harley said.

Harley grabbed his scissors and hair dye and started to do her hair. He then started to cut her hair.

"Not my hair!" Dawn yelled. Harley laughed. I walked in the room dragging an unconscious Barry.

"What did you do to him?" Ash asked.

I glared at him, "Do you really want to know?" He shook his head. "Good." I put him in is seat and sat back down in mine.

"I'm done!" Harley giggled. All of Dawn's hair was gone and she had clown make up on. Everyone was laughing (except Pawl. He smirked).

"N-next...!" I laughed.

Ash sat on the ground like Pikachu and started to talk, "Pika! Pikachu! Chu!" Pikachu glared at him and started to yell at him.

"Pika! Chu! Pikachu?! (Translation: Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?!)" Pikachu yelled.

"Next...?" Pooch said.

"Pikachu! Chu! Pika! (Translation: I'm gonna be a pokemon master!)

"What did he say?" Pooch asked. I put a translator on Pikachu.

_"Better! Anyway, I'm gonna be a pokemon master!" _

"NEXT!" Harley said.

Brock smirked at me and Pooch and started to flirt. I glared at him and hit him with a frying pan.

"That was Misty's dare!" Brock yelled. I glared at him.

"I don't like the dare means flirt with the hosts!" I yelled.

"Well, you're girls...aren't you?!" He asked. I hit him again. I gave it to Misty.

"Here." I said. She nodded and hit him on the head.

"You pervert!" Misty yelled and hit him on the head.

"Time for truths!" I said, happily.

Paul looked at dawn and smirked, "She's an idiot." Dawn glared at him and I pushed a button.

"AHHHHH!" Paul yelled. "WHAT THE H*** WAS THAT FOR?!" He yelled.

"Answer truthfully!" I yelled.

"I DID!" He yelled. Me and him then got into a glaring contest.

"Next?" Pooch said.

"The first pokemon I caught in Johto was a bug type!" Ash said happily.

"Act like a Pikachu!" I yelled not turning away from Paul.

"You are bossy!" He yelled.

"At least I don't act like a hot-shot!" I yelled.

"You kidnapped us!" Paul yelled.

"At least I don't treat pokemon like tools!" I yelled. N then came in.

"She's got a poi-" Me and Paul cut him off.

"SHUT UP!" We yelled. N ran out the room scared.

"I now know that she has a temper..." Misty said. Pooch nodded.

"NEXT!" Harley said.

Dawn's eyes twitched, "I HATE IT!"

"That's all people!" Pooch said and then she heard a vase broke. "Who threw that?!"

"PAUL!" I yelled.

"You punched me!" He yelled back.

"Shut up!" I yelled.

"You!"

"Anyway," Pooch said, "I hope you like it and see ya next time! And hope Paul and the author don't kill each other..."


	4. Episode 3

"Welcome to pokemon truth or dare." Pooch said. I was drinking an orange soda. "Our first truths or dares are from MajorelleSapphira. Here are her truths...

**MISTY: Do you regret leaving the Cerulean Gym in Cerulean City?**

**ASH: Where's your father?**

**HARLEY: Why do you sound like your gay? Do you have a crush on Solidad?**

**GARY: Have you ever been more attracted to a girl other than Leaf?**

her dares...

**DAWN: I dare you to challenge Paul to a pokemon battle!**

**PAUL: I dare you to sing 'little things' by One Direction to Dawn!**

**MAY: I dare you to eat cotton candy thought out the entire show! Any color is fine.**

**DREW: I dare you to propose to May for marriage.**

**LEAF: I dare you to wear a super frilly dress, make-up, and your hair curled though the entire show and ask Gary what he thinks.**

**BROCK: I dare you to ask Officer Jenny to a date!" **

Pooch smiled. They glared.

"WHAT?!" Gary and Leaf yelled.

"Truths!"

Misty sighed, "Nope! I got stronger!"

"Next!"

"Well, Giovanni is my father!" Ash said. Everyone screamed 'What?!' I nodded.

"He actually is Ash's father! He said so in an episode of the Unova series!" I explained. Everyone was shocked.

"Next!"

"A little!" Harley said.

"At least he tells the truth!" Pooch and me said. They nodded and we went on to the next truth.

"My mom!" He said. I looked at him, "What?"

"You're attracted to your mom?"

"No! I mean, I thought you meant closer to any girl other then Leaf! Well...Not really..." He and Leaf blushed.

"Time for dares."

Dawn got up and walked to Paul, "I challenge you to a pokemon battle!" Paul looked at her then burst out laughing.

"He's not doing the dare!" Ash said. I laughed.

"The dare said that she had to challenge him, it didn't say that he had to accept. I mean really, why does every time someone challenges someone to a pokemon battle they expect them to accept."

"I know! That's just stupid!" Pooch said.

"NEXT!"

Paul blushed and started singing, _"Your hand fits in mine. Like it's made just for me. But bear this in mind like it was meant to be. And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks. And it all makes sense to me." _

"_I know you've never loved. The crinkles by your eyes. When you smile. You've never loved. Your stomach or your thighs, The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine. But I'll love them endlessly."_ Paul sang.

I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth. But if I do. It's you. Oh, it's you they add up to.  
I'm in love with you. And all these little things."

"_You can't go to bed without a cup of tea. And maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep. And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep. Though it makes no sense to me."_ Paul sang.

_"I know you've never loved. The sound of your voice on tape. _  
_ You never want. To know how much you weigh. You still have to squeeze into your jeans. But you're perfect to me."_ Paul sang.

_"I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth. But if it's true. It's you, It's you they add up to. I'm in love with you. And all these little things. "_ Paul sang.

_"You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you. And you'll never treat yourself right, darling, but I want you to. If I let you know I'm here for you. Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you, oh."_ Paul sang.

_"And I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth 'Cause it's you, Oh, it's you, It's you they add up to And I'm in love with you And all these little things."_ Paul sang.

_"I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth But if it's true It's you, It's you they add up to I'm in love with you And all your little things."_ Paul sang. Dawn blushed and slapped him.

"PERV!" She grabbed a baseball bat and started to hit him with it.

"OWW!"

"Next!"

I gave pink cotton candy to May. She smiled and ate it.

"Next."

Drew blushed and got on one knee, "May...Will y-you ma-mar-marry me...?" Suddenly, Norman came through the door.

"You will not marry my daughter!" He grabbed Drew and dragged him outside.

"Next." I said looking at my nails.

Bob pulled Leaf into the dressing room.

*Ten minutes later...*

Leaf was weaing a really big, pink dress. Her in pig-tails that were curled and make up was on her face.

Bob talked in a French accent, "An original by sir Bob." Pooch laughed.

"Gary...Do you like it?" Gary laughed. Leaf glared and punched him.

"Next!" Brock said running to the police station. "Officer Jenny...Will you on a date with me?" Suddenly, her husband grabbed Brock and started to beat him up.

"See you next time."


End file.
